one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Taken
'Taken:' Esta es la octava canción de disco Up All Night, Escrita por Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik y producida por Toby Gad. L aduracion de la pista 3 minutos 57 segundos.(3:57) 'Lyrics:' Now that you can't have meYou suddenly want meNow that I'm with somebody elseYou tell me you love me I slept on your doorstepBegging for one chanceNow that I finally moved onYou say that you missed me all along chorusWho do you think you areWho do you think I amYou only loved to see me breakingYou only want me cause I'm takenYou don't really want my heartNo, you just like to know you canStill be the one who gets it breakingYou only want me when I'm taken You're messing with my headGirl that's what you do bestSaying there's nothing you won't doTo get me to say yes You're impossible to resistBut I wouldn't bet your heart on itIt's like I'm finally awakeAnd you're just a beautiful mistake chorusWho do you think you areWho do you think I amYou only loved to see me breakingYou only want me cause I'm takenYou don't really want my heartNo, you just like to know you canStill be the one who gets it breakingYou only want me when i'm taken Thank you for showing meWho you are underneath, noThank you I don't needAnother heartless miseryYou think I'm doing this to make you jealousAnd I know that you hate to hear thisBut this is not about you anymore chorusWho do you think you areWho do you think I amYou only loved to see me breakingYou only want me cause I'm takenYou don't really want my heartNo, you just like to know you canStill be the one who gets it breakingYou only want me when i'm taken Now that you can't have meYou suddenly want me * ''' Letra en español:''' Ahora que no me puedes tener De repente me quieres Ahora que estoy con otra persona Me dices que me amas Yo dormía en tu puerta Rogando por una oportunidad Ahora que finalmente termino Dices que me extrañabas en todo este tiempo ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién te crees que soy? Solo amas verme sufrir Solo me quieres porque estoy con alguien En realidad no quieres mi corazon No, simplemente te gusta saber que puedes A pesar de todo consigues hacerme sufrir Solo me quieres cuando estoy con alguien Estás jugando con mi mente Chica, eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer Decir que no hay nada que no va a hacer Para conseguir que me digas que si Eres imposible de resistir Pero yo no apostaría tu corazon Es como si finalmente despertara Y no eres más que un hermoso error ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién te crees que soy? Solo amas verme sufrir Solo me quieres porque estoy con alguien En realidad no quieres mi corazon No, simplemente te gusta saber que puedes A pesar de todo consigues hacerme sufrir Solo me quieres cuando estoy con alguien Gracias por mostrarme ¿Quién eres tú No, gracias no necesito otra cruel miseria ¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto para darte celos Sé que odias oir esto Pero esto no es acerca de ti ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién te crees que soy? Solo amas verme sufrir Solo me quieres porque estoy con alguien En realidad no quieres mi corazon No, simplemente te gusta saber que puedes A pesar de todo consigues hacerme sufrir Solo me quieres cuando estoy con alguien Ahora que no me puedes tener De repente me quieres thumb|center|422 px Categoría:Canciones